otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children — целиком созданный с помощью компьютерной графики полнометражный аниме-фильм, основанный на одной из самых успешных игр для игровой консоли PlayStation Final Fantasy VII. Он вышел на DVD и на UMD для игровой консоли PSP, а расширенное издание под названием Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete было выпущено на диске Blu-Ray в апреле 2009 г. Официальный мировой выход на экраны состоялся 10 сентября 2005 г., а в Японии — 14 сентября 2005 г. Фильм получил Почетную Премию Мария на Международном кинофестивале в Каталонии 15 октября 2005 г. Действие фильма происходит через два года после событий Final Fantasy VII. Главным героем Advent Children, как и в оригинальной игре, является Клауд Страйф, переставший встречаться со своими друзьями, поскольку его внутренние психологические проблемы и воспоминания о своих неудачах все еще преследуют его. Кроме того, через два года после победы над Сефиротом по планете распространилась, подобно чуме, страшная болезнь, названная Геостигмой. Этой болезнью поражены и сам Клауд, и мальчик-сирота по имени Дензел, которого Клауд и Тифа Локхарт взяли на воспитание. Неприметное течение жизни Клауда вдруг прерывается, когда трое сереброволосых мужчин врываются в построенный на месте старого Мидгара новый город Эдж и похищают Марлин Уоллес и Дензела. Позже Клауду удается выяснить, что они разыскивают останки Дженовы, чтобы с их помощью воскресить Сефирота, каким-то образом связанного с распространением Геостигмы. Сюжет Спустя два года после событий Final Fantasy VII и падения Метеора, которое было предотвращено усилиями повстанческой группы, называемой ЛАВИНА, мир начинает страдать от болезни, названной «Геостигма», от которой нет никакого известного лекарства. Подозревая связь между болезнью и пришельцем Дженовой, Руфус Шинра, президент уже несуществующей Энергетической Компании Шин-Ра, посылает своих помощников и телохранителей, Турков, извлечь голову Дженовы из последнего места где она появлялась — Северного Кратера. Когда агенты извлекают ее, они сталкиваются с неизвестной враждебной силой, которая похищает двоих из них. thumb|right|200px|Останки Сефирота ищут Дженову. Обеспокоенный таким развитием событий, Руфус пытается вступить в контакт с уже бывшими членами ЛАВИНЫ, в частности с Клаудом Страйфом, который живет мирной жизнью в недавно построенном городе Эдже вместе с другим членом ЛАВИНЫ, Тифой Локхарт, и двумя детьми, Марлин Уоллес и Дензелом, который болен Геостигмой. Тифа по телефону передает сообщение Клауду, который в это время едет через Мидгарскую Пустошь на доставку. Скрывая от своих друзей, и все это время пытаясь найти лекарство, Клауд сам заболел Геостигмой, и поэтому он стремиться отдалиться от них, ожидая свою смерть и сражаясь с растущей депрессией и отсутствием уверенности в себе, так как он чувствует свою вину за смерть Зака Фэйра и Аэрис Гейнсборо. Во время пути в Эдж, Клауда атакуют трое молодых людей на мотоциклах, одетых в черное: Останки Сефирота. В то время как двое из братьев сражаются с Клаудом, их лидер, Кададж, связывается с Руфусом и рассказывает, что Останки являлись той враждебной силой из Северного Кратера, и что сейчас они по всему миру разыскивают «мать», чтобы начать «Воссоединение». thumb|left|200px|Клауд и Руфус обсуждают свое потенциальное партнерство. Клауд реагирует на сообщение Руфуса и приходит в Healen Lodge, нынешнюю штаб-квартиру Руфуса. Руфус пытается заручиться помощью Клауда, чтобы остановить трех братьев, но терпит неудачу. После ухода Клауда, Кададж врывается в домик Руфуса и похищает его, заявив, что он и его братья планируют начать новое Воссоединение, которое завершится возвращением Сефирота. Пока Кададж похищает президента, другие Останки, Лоз и Язу, посещают Мидгар и Эдж, откуда они забирают детей, зараженных Геостигмой для Воссоединения. В то время как дети, среди которых находится Дензел, уезжают вместе с Язу, который пообещал им лечение от Геостигмы, Лоз крадет коллекцию Материи Клауда, после победы над Тифой в Церкви 5 Сектора в Мидгаре. Вернувшись в свой лагерь в церкви, Клауд находит там бессознательную Тифу и узнает, что Марлин была похищена, после чего у него проявляется инфекция и он также падает без сознания. Эта пара была найдена и возвращена в бар Тифы, Седьмое Небо, который находится в Эдже, Турками Рено и Рудом. В то время как Турки информируют этих двоих о дальнейших планах Останков, а Тифа ругает Клауда за его собственное отношение к себе, Останки заражают воду озера Забытой Столицы негативным Лайфстримом, и предлагают детям ее выпить, после чего они становятся подвластны им. thumb|right|200px|Клауд навещает Аэрис. Во время своего пути к Забытой Столице, чтобы спасти детей, Клауда посещает Аэрис, дух которой в настоящее время находится в Лайфстриме, и говорит ему, что он не виноват в ее смерти. Попытка Клауда спасти детей не удается и его самого спасает Винсент Валентайн, который следил за Останками с момента их прибытия в Забытую Столицу. Они делятся известной информацией, во время чего Марлин сбегает от Останков, а Винсент рассказывает что Ценг и Елена, Турки, которые были захвачены Останками в Северной Пещере, выжили. Клауд спрашивает Винсента, как он борется со своими неудачами, на что он отвечает, что никогда даже не пытался сделать этого. Клауд заявляет, что он будет пытаться отойти от своего прошлого. Предположив, что Шин-Ра скрыла их Мать под памятником Метеору в центре города, Лоз и Язу образуют «баррикаду» из зараженных детей вокруг памятника и пытаются уничтожить его. Их прерывают Рено и Руд, но Кададж призывает Бахамута SIN уничтожить памятник, в то время как его братья начинают сражаться с Турками. thumb|left|200px|Бахамут SIN уничтожает памятник Метеору. Бахамут уничтожает памятник и ничего не найдя там, начинает свирепствовать в городе. В этот момент, по просьбе Тифы, в город прибывают остальные члены ЛАВИНЫ, а позже и сам Клауд, и начинают сражаться с этим драконом. После уничтожения дракона, Руфус говорит Кададжу что все это время голова Дженовы была у него, после чего он бросает емкость с ней со здания, на верхнем этаже которого они находились. Хотя Кададж ловит коробку, Клауд замечает его и начинает его преследовать по улицам города, а другие Останки пытаются остановить его. Погоня перемещается на шоссе, соединяющее между собой Эдж и Мидгар, а также в туннель, где Клауду, с помощью Рено и Руда, получается оторваться от братьев Кададжа. Кададж пытается скрыться в Церкви 5 Сектора, но ему приходиться бежать оттуда, так как его находит Клауд, а из клумбы в церкви появляется столб лечебной воды; его вызвала Аэрис для лечения от Геостигмы. Исцелившись от своей болезни, Клауд преследует Кададжа до остатков Штаб-квартиры Шин-Ра в центре разрушенного Мидгара, и при помощи своих друзей из ЛАВИНЫ, ему удается победить его в бою. Кададж объединяет голову Дженовы со своим телом, и тем самым завершает Воссоединение, используя свое тело как сосуд и физически заменив себя на возрожденного Сефирота. thumb|right|200px|Клауд и Сефирот сражаются над Мидгаром. Сефирот управляет негативным Лайфстримом, созданным им из душ погибших в муках зараженных Геостигмой, распространяя его по Планете, намереваясь получить полный контроль над ней, и использовать ее как корабль для поиска новой планеты, на которой можно начать все сначала. Они начинают сражаться над руинами Мидгара, но Клауд оказывается сильнее, и Сефирот растворяется и отправляется обратно в Лайфстрим. Сразу после того как исчезает Сефирот, негативный Лайфстрим исчезает с небес, заменяясь лечебным дождем Аэрис, который вылечивает всех зараженных Геостигмой. Когда Кададж также рассеивается, Клауда находят Лоз и Язу, которые, перед своим исчезновением, стреляют ему в грудь накопленной энергией Материи. Аэрис и Зак предоставляют Клауду шанс вернуться в мир живых, после чего он «возрождается» в Церкви 5 Сектора в окружении своих друзей и детей, которых ему удалось спасти. Окончательно попрощавшись с духами Аэрис и Зака, Клауд соглашается жить своей настоящей жизнью, а не прошлым. Вселенная и терминология Подробнее об оригинальной игре можно узнать здесь: [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Fantasy_VII Final Fantasy VII] right|230px|thumb|Город Эдж, построенный взамен разрушенному Мидгару Мир, в котором происходит действие вселенной Final Fantasy VII, называется Гайя. Это технологически продвинутый мир, с множеством реальных современных изобретений. Среди населения преобладают люди, которые являются единственной крупной расой, кроме нескольких почти вымерших видов. Действие самого Advent Children происходит через два года после катастрофы, названной «Падение Метеора». Этот Метеор призвал считавшийся мертвым легендарный СОЛДАТ Сефирот, который который тем самым хотел заполучить всю живую энергию Планеты и стать богом. Однако, команда эко-террористов под названием ЛАВИНА смогли его остановить, и тем самым спасти Планету. Терминология * Лайфстрим (яп. ライフストリーム, Raifusutorīmu) — поток, протекающий под поверхностью Планеты, содержащий в себе все воспоминания, эмоции и знания всех, кто когда либо на ней жил. Когда умирает любое живое существо, его душа отправляется в Лайфстрим, пополняя его новыми знаниями. Компания Шин-Ра использует его в качестве дешевого топлива и электроэнергии, тем самым истощая его, и уничтожая Планету. Однако, после падения Метеора, компании не стало и Лайфстрим начал пополняться заново. * Геостигма (яп. 星痕症候群, Seikon Shōkōgun) — болезнь, унесшая жизни многих людей. Болезнь появилась из-за попадания клеток Дженовы в Лайфстрим, после чего тот попадал в тела людей, заражал их и разрушал иммунную систему и организм. Заражению подверглась вся планета, но больше всего зараженных было в городах Мидгар и Эдж. Как оказалось, все это было планом Сефирота по подчинению себе Лайфстрима. * Теория Воссоединения — теория, согласно которой, если разделить тело Дженовы и разместить в разных местах, оно все равно в скором времени соберется воедино. В Advent Children, для завершения этого Воссоединения Останкам Сефирота нужно найти последнюю часть Дженовы — ее голову. * Дженова (яп. ジェノバ, Jenoba), также известная как «'Бедствие, сошедшее с Небес'» (яп. 空から来た厄災, Sora kara kita yakusai) — внеземная форма жизни, упавшая на Планету за две тысячи лет до начала событий оригинальной игры. Вселившись в тело одной из Древних, она практически уничтожила всю их расу, но она все же была побеждена и запечатана под толщей льда в Северном Кратере. Однако, через 2000 лет она была найдена учеными Шин-Ра и принята за одну из Древних. Ради экспериментов по созданию людей со способностями Древних, ее клетки вводились беременным женщинам. В результате такого эксперимента появился Сефирот. Само же тело Дженовы было спрятано в Мако реакторе Нибельхейма, где через двадцать лет его нашли Сефирот и Зак Фейр, что привело к ужасным последствиям. * Древние (яп. セトラ, Setora), также известные как Цетра, раса, жившие на Планете за 2000 лет до начала событий. Их способностью была возможность общаться с Планетой. Почти все они были убиты Дженовой, однако несколько оставшихся в живых смогли, запечатать ее в Северном Кратере. После этих событий Цетра начали терять свои способности в процессе эволюции, становясь обычными людьми. Последней из Древних была Аэрис Гейнсборо. * Мако (яп. 魔晄, Makō) — попавший на поверхность Планеты Лайфстрим, сконденсировавшийся в жидкость. Компания Шин-Ра нашла способ преобразовывать его в дешевую электроэнергию, добываемую с помощью Мако реакторов. Также, Мако энергию вместе с клетками Дженовы вводили в специально отобранных молодых людей, делая из них сверхсильных бойцов — СОЛДАТ. Длительное же воздействие Мако на человека приводит к неизлечимым заболеваниям и смерти. * Материя (яп. マテリア, Materia) — небольшие сферы кристаллизованного Лайфстрима, которые позволяют своим пользователям применять различные магические заклинания и использовать специальные способности. Материя создается искусственными и естественными путями, хотя найти естественный источник Материи крайне тяжело. В Материи находятся знания и воспоминания тех, кто жил и умер в прошлом. При использовании Материи, эти знания объединяются с владельцем, после чего они проявляются физически, в виде магии. right|180px|Логотип Энергетической Компании Шин-Ра * Энергетическая Компания Шин-Ра (яп. 神羅電気動力株式会社, Shinra Denki Dōryoku Kabushiki-gaisha) — мощная мегакорпорация, контролировавшая почти всю Планету. Компания была образована как производитель оружия, но после того как ученые Шин-Ры нашли способ преобразовывать Мако в электричество, почти вся планета стала зависеть от них. У Шин-Ры имелась своя собственная армия, главной единицей которой были СОЛДАТы. Все страны, которые не подчинялись власти Шин-Ра, были захвачены во время войн с ней. Главная Штаб-квартира Шин-Ры находилась в Мидгаре, городе, который окружали восемь огромных Мако реакторов. Шин-ра проводила множество ужасных экспериментов над людьми, пытаясь наделить их способностями Древних. Шин-Ре противостояло большое количество террористических организаций, таких как ЛАВИНА. Компанией управлял президент, последним из которых был Руфус Шинра. Тем не менее, компания перестала существовать после падения Метеора. * Турки (яп. タークス Tākusu) — неофициальное название Следственного подразделения отдела общих дел компании Шин-Ра. Турки участвовали во всех миссиях по разведке и шпионажу, а также они выполняли все темные дела компании, такие как похищения и убийства. Однако их главной целью было поиск подходящих кандидатов в СОЛДАТ. Их отличительной чертой являются черные классические костюмы. После распада компании, некоторые из Турков, такие как Рено и Руд, также продолжают работать на нее, но уже в качестве телохранителей Руфуса. Они объясняют это тем, «что они хотят искупить свою вину перед Планетой» * ЛАВИНА (яп. アバランチ, abaranchi) — эко-террористическая организация, пытающаяся сохранить Планету от злоупотребления Мако энергией. ЛАВИНА считают, что действия Шин-Ры вредны, и если продолжать добывать Мако, то Планета будет уничтожена. Для этого, по их мнению, Шин-Ра должна быть остановлена силой. Главой ЛАВИНЫ был Баррет Уоллес, но после того, как несколько ее членов погибли, он ее расформировал. ЛАВИНА вновь была создана посте того, как Баррет принял решение вновь продолжить дело своих погибших товарищей, но во главе уже стоял Клауд Страйф. В новую ЛАВИНУ входили все основные герои Final Fantasy VII. После уничтожения Шин-Ры, миссия ЛАВИНЫ была выполнена, и организация распадается, хотя ее члены продолжают поддерживать связь друг с другом. * Бастер Меч (яп. バスターソード, Basutāsōdo) — Меч, принадлежавший Клауду, который передал ему его друг Зак перед смертью. Клауд сражался с помощью этого меча на протяжении всей оригинальной игры, но после победы над Сефиротом, Клауд сделал из этого меча надгробие для Зака, оставив его на месте, где тот когда то умер. Концепция и создание [[Файл:FFVIIAC-AerithChurch-Artwork.jpg|right|230px|thumb|Рисунок церкви Аэрис для Advent Children.]] Идея полнометражного фильма родилась после успеха игры Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, в секретной концовке которой показывался ролик с полностью компьютерной анимацией, в котором два героя сражались с Бессердечным. Номура подал идею полнометражной картины с «кучей крутых боевых сцен» и считал Final Fantasy VII подходящим исходным материалом для нее. Команда разработчиков считала, что ролик в концовке Final Mix — это лучшее из того, что они делали, однако Номура был уверен, что с новыми улучшенными кинематографическими технологиями у них может получиться нечто вовсе невероятное. После успеха игры Final Fantasy X-2, наметились пути и реализации проекта с фильмом. Номура заявляет, что объединение Square и Enix явилось отправной точкой для принятия окончательного решения по производству Advent Children, после которого дело сдвинулось с места. Весной 2003 года была выпущена Final Fantasy X-2, завершено формирование объединенной компании Square Enix, и проекту Advent Children был дан зеленый свет для начала производства. Первоначально сценарий Advent Children занимал всего 20 минут экранного времени. В нем рассказывалось о некоей женщине, передающей записку девочке с просьбой доставить ее Клауду. Записка передается детьми из рук в руки и, наконец, достигает Клауда. В конце становится понятно, кто являлся отправителем. С течением времени сценарий разрастался благодаря предложениям фанатов игры, с нетерпением ожидающих выхода ее продолжения, и появлению новых идей. Когда была получена первоначальная положительная реакция на ранние скриншоты и трейлеры, короткий видеоролик перерос в полнометражный фильм. Китасэ и Нодзима решили пригласить Номуру в качестве режиссера, и тот приступил к написанию ключевых фраз, ставших, до определенной степени, основой повествования. Некоторые из этих фраз были использованы в рекламных роликах и трейлерах к фильму. Например, именно Номура подал идею кратко рассказать и объяснить события, которые неподготовленный зритель не мог бы понять, при этом рассказчиком должен был выступать ребенок. Развитие этой идеи привело к голосу Марлин, пересказывающей основные события оригинальной игры в начальных кадрах фильма. [[Файл:AC Tifa Cloud Kadaj artwork.jpg|230px|thumb|right|Наброски персонажей для Advent Children]] Вместе с остальными участниками проекта Номура принялся создавать опытные концептуальные наброски и компьютерные изображения главных героев и декораций фильма. Первоначальное название фильма звучало как «Воссоединение», однако Номура посчитал, что это слово не подходит для планировавшегося в фильме возрождения Сефирота. Он предложил латинское слово «advent» («пришествие»), а также хотел включить в название слово «дети». Так появилось окончательное название фильма «Advent Children» («Дети пришествия»). Проект настолько быстро изменялся и расширялся, что через год после его начала сценарий все еще находился в разработке, а для персонажей и сцен еще не были утверждены окончательные варианты. Когда команде разработчиков было предложено представить свою работу на кинофестивале в Венеции, у них оставалось два месяца, чтобы создать минимум 30-минутный фильм, в противном случае проекту грозило закрытие. Те с удвоенным рвением набросились на работу, чтобы успеть к указанному сроку, постановив, что окончательная версия будет иметь продолжительность 23 минуты. Для этого из нее пришлось выбросить незавершенные кадры и эпизоды, поэтому большинство из предварительно разработанного материала просто не вошло в финальный продукт. После положительных отзывов фанатского сообщества разработчики вернулись в Японию, осознавая, что впереди еще предстоит много работы для превращения получасового ролика в полнометражный фильм. В конце 2004 года окончательная продолжительность фильма была установлена в 100 минут, после чего начался процесс окончательной обработки готового отрендеренного материала. Выпуск Первоначально продолжительность Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, чей выпуск был запланирован на 10 июля 2004 года, составляла 60 минут, а ко времени выпуска выросла уже до 101 минуты. Рекламные ролики к фильму были запланированы на август того же года. Различные задержки отодвинули дату релиза на 13 сентября для Северной Америки и 14 сентября для Японии (что из-за эффекта сдвига дат является по сути одним и тем же днем). Одновременный выпуск, однако, не означал одинакового выпуска — японцы должны были получить DVD с гораздо большим количеством дополнительного материала и коллекционных предметов, чем американцы. На официальном англоязычном сайте Advent Children тикал таймер, показывавший время, оставшееся до выпуска DVD с фильмом. Однако из-за неоднократного переноса сроков релиза таймер пришлось убрать. Буквально за несколько дней до североамериканского релиза Square Enix вновь перенесла его дату, на этот раз на ноябрь 2005 года. По слухам, этот перенос был связан с желанием компании повысить доходы от продаж в рождественские каникулы. Позже дата выхода была вновь была перенесена с начала ноября на январь (дошло до того, что многие точки продаж получили информацию о сроке выпуска, которые не совпадали друг с другом), при этом был запланирован ограниченный показ фильма в кинотеатрах перед выпуском его на DVD. Фанаты задавались вопросом о мотивах таких шагов Square Enix, с учетом бесславного проката фильма Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, который обанкротил Square Pictures, принеся существенные финансовые потери. Первоначальный релиз Advent Children состоялся как на DVD, так и на UMD дисках. Японская версия UMD включает также набор музыкальных тем сражений из Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST в качестве бонус-треков. Североамериканский релиз на DVD содержал два диска, однако покупателям, сделавшим предзаказ на набор, всегда давался еще один бонусный DVD с дополнительными материалами. Специальные издания Картина выдержала несколько специальных изданий, включая редакцию Ultimate Edition «Advent Pieces: Limited», в которую вошло аниме Last Order: Final Fantasy VII. Это издание было первым из анонсированных материалов в компиляции Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Специальные издания в Японии 150px|right|Ultimate Limited Edition В комплект издания Ultimate Limited Edition Advent Pieces вошли: статуэтка Клауда на его мотоцикле Фенрир, сценарий с репликами актеров, майка с кепкой, брелок для ключей с серийным номером, новая версия игры Final Fantasy VII International и DVD-диск с аниме Final Fantasy VII: The Last Order. Набор распространялся ограниченным тиражом в 77,777 экземпляров. Специальные издания в Северной Америке В Северной Америке коллекционное издание фильма вышло 20 февраля 2007 года. В него вошли следующие предметы: * Десять коллекционных открыток * Англоязычный сценарий фильма * Брошюра с биографиями персонажей * Краткий пересказ истории Reminiscence of Final Fantasy VII * Версия фильма Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, показанная на венецианском фестивале * Краткий обзор готовящихся к выпуску игр, связанных с Final Fantasy VII * Кинематографические трейлеры * Удаленные сцены * Короткометражный фильм The Distance: Making-of, включающий интервью с актерами англоязычной озвучки * Аниме Last Order: Final Fantasy VII Пиратский выпуск 11 сентября 2005 года пиратская группа BiEN выложила в Интернет образ DVD с фильмом. Многие фанаты, отчаявшись увидеть фильм после его анонса в сентябре 2003 года, скачали эту версию с помощью BitTorrent. Примерно в это же время по сети разошлась и японская версия OVA Last Order. Complete версия На выставке Tokyo Game Show 2006, Square Enix показала трейлер фильма под названием Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete который должен был быть выпущен на дисках blu-ray формата. Из-за добавления новых сцен в фильм его можно назвать расширенной версией оригинала, однако, директор Тэцуя Номура сказал, что «это не просто дополнение к оригиналу, а его замена». Номура заявил, что будет добавлено почти тридцать минут нового содержания. Хотя изначально его выход планировался на 2007 год, фильм откладывали на 2008, а затем и на 2009. Фильм был выпущен 16 апреля 2009 года, в Японии, и В северной Америке 2 июня 2009 года. В фильм была добавлена новая музыкальная тема, «Safe and Sound», исполненная Kyosuke Himuro и Gerard Way из My Chemical Romance, которая была включена только в японскую версию. В Японии фильм вышел в трех изданиях. Одно издание включало в себя ограниченное издание 160GB приставки PlayStation 3 — «Cloud Black», идущая с установленной на нее демо-версией Final Fantasy XIII, другое включало в себя фильм и диск с этой демо-версией, а последнее содержало только фильм. Фильм также включал в себя тридцатиминутную OVA, основанную на On the Way to a Smile: Case of Denzel, а также нигде раньше не показанные трейлеры игр Final Fantasy XV и Final Fantasy Type-0. Номура также сказал, что Complete может быть последней, на некоторое время, частью Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, но он и Такеси Нозуэ сказали что у них еще есть другие идеи, возможно даже еще один фильм. Отличия от Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children [[Файл:Hard mode.jpg|thumb|В Advent Children Complete было добавлено больше сцен с кровью.]] Ниже приведен список различий/расширений/дополнений найденных в Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete: * Новая открывающая сцена, в которой Кададж обсуждает с Руфусом почему люди постоянно что-то разрушают и заново это создают. * Звуки стрельбы в Северном Кратере стали громче. * Кэйт Сит, сидящий на мугле, был добавлен в сцену воспоминания о последнем противостоянии в Северном Кратере. * Ознакомительная экскурсия по Эджу была расширена, также в ней показали Девочку с Муглом и ее Геостигма-инфицированного младшего брата, и человека, умирающего от Геостигмы. * Тифа слушает радио в баре Седьмое Небо, рассказывающее о Лайфстриме и Геостигме. * Книга по медицине и несколько связанных с Геостигмой фотографий теперь появляются на столе Клауда. * После сражения на мотоциклах в Мидгарской Пустоши, выражение лица Кададжа в конце меняется. * Короткая сцена, показывающая Дензела, который рассматривает фотографию своих родителей. * Healen Lodge сменило название с «Healin» на «Healen». * Сцена и диалог между Клаудом и Руфусом изменились, давая больше предположений, что причиной появления Геостигмы является Сефирот. * Краткое видео, показывающее как Ценга и Елену атакуют появляющиеся Кададж, Язу и Лоз в Северном Кратере. * Рено и Руд ведут разговор о своих товарищах (ранее появляющихся в Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''), и о искуплении своей вины за разрушение Планеты, прежде чем Кададж, превратившись в черный дым, проникает через дверь. * Дополнительные сцены о том, как Дензел был найден Клаудом в Секторе 5, (ранее показанные в ''On the Way to a Smile: Case of Denzel). * Дополнительная сцена о том, как Дензел слышит звук приближающегося мотоцикла Клауда, но видит что это проезжает Язу. * Новая сцена о том, как в первый раз познакомились Дензел и Девочка с Муглом, когда она несет своего умершего брата по улице, и в это же время, страдает от презирания проходящих мимо людей. * Расширенная сцена воспоминания Клауда о последнем сражении Зака (ранее показанная в Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''), после которой он слышит голос Сефирота, которой повторяет ранее сказанную им фразу из Final Fantasy VII. Кроме того, внешность Зака переработана, чтобы соответствовать внешности из ''Crisis Core. * Грязь и «разрушения» были добавлены в бой Тифы и Лоза в Церкви 5 Сектора. Были исправлены «исчезающие перчатки» Тифы. * Слегка изменена и дополнена сцена с Дензелом и Девочкой с Муглом около Седьмого Неба, прежде чем она ведет его к грузовику Лоза. * Когда Клауд падает около Тифы, играет музыкальный трек «Anxious Heart» из Final Fantasy VII, а не трек «Water», как в оригинале. * Новая сцена о том, как Клауд решает привезти Дензела к Тифе, после того как находит его в Секторе 5. * Новая сцена о том, как Дензела и других Геостигма-зараженных увозит Язу. * Кададж больше рассказывает о своих планах, когда Лоз привозит Материю и Марлин в Забытую Столицу, во время чего Марлин пытается сбежать. * Новая краткая сцена с Кададжем, говорящим с Дженовой, когда инфицированные дети пьют воду из озера в Забытой столице. * Винсент появляется завернутым в свой плащ, когда спасает Клауда. * Диалог между Рено, Рудом, Лозом и Язу возле памятника Метеору слегка видоизменен. * Новая сцена, показывающая как Клауд привозит Марлин в Седьмое Небо и объясняет ей, почему он скрывался от них в Церкви 5 Сектора. * Сцена разговора между Руфусом и Кададжем, перед тем как был призван Бахамут SIN изменена, is altered to remove the flashback images and they are seen talking, and Rufus’s dialogue is slightly altered. * Рено и Руд получают травмы во время во время боя с Лозом и Язу. * Сцена о прошлом Дензела, в которой он смотрит новости о разрушении Сектора 7. * Расширена сцена, в которой Тифа сражается с Shadow Creeper’ами, чтобы защитить Дензела, а также изменена сцена появления членов ЛАВИНЫ. * Изменена и расширена сцена прибытия Клауда, во время которой он успевает спасти Дензела и Тифу, символизирующая его освобождение от предыдущих «неудачных» попыток спасти Зака и Аэрис. * Новая сцена, показывающая как Дензел возвращается обратно в Седьмое Небо и останавливает пару Shadow Creeper’ов на своем пути. * Бахамут SIN получает повреждения во время боя. * Перевязанные бинтами из-за травм, полученных в Северном Кратере, Ценг и Елена появляются в сцене спасения Руфуса. * Дополнительная сцена, показывающая как Руфус посылает Турков на помощь Клауду. * Рено и Руд помогают Клауду сражаться с Язу и Лозом, летя на Военно-транспортном вертолете Шин-Ра. They are then picked up and air dropped to the end of the highway by Tseng and Elena instead of making it there on their own via a helicopter in the original. * Масамунэ Сефирота появляется в сопровождении нового звукового эффекта. * Сцена уничтожения Клаудом сефирота Sephiroth defeating Cloud’s original Omnislash, the very limit break that was used to finish him off at the end of Final Fantasy VII. * Сцена, в которой Сефирот насаживает Клауда на Масамунэ, была изменена так, чтобы напоминать на оригинальную аналогичную сцену, которая произошла во время Нибельхеймского происшествия. * Раскрывает свое крыло и несколько раз пронзает Клауда своим мечом с помощью своего движения, Октаслеш. * Зак появляется из Лайфстрима, чтобы приободрить Клауда, напоминая ему, что он должен «защищать свою честь СОЛДАТа» и что он его «живое наследие» (ранее эти слова были сказаны в Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''). * У Клауда идет кровь ближе к концу боя с Сефиротом, а также он его побеждает с помощью нового приема, названного «Omnislash 6». * У Клауда идет Кровь, после того как в него стреляет Язу. * После клинической смерти Клауда, по всему Эджу начинают звонить телефоны, по которым неизвестный голос говорит всем идти в Церковь 5 Сектора, что радует Марлин и Девочку с Муглом. * Показаны цветы, растущие на могиле Зака, с коротким диалогом между Клаудом и Дензелом. * Показано, что Бастер Меч был очищен и перенесен в Церковь 5 сектора. Другие медиапродукты по теме On the Way to a Smile ''On the Way to a Smile — серия новелл (коротких рассказов) о событиях, происходящих в период времени между Final Fantasy VII и Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Их автором является Казусиге Нодзима. Новеллы были изданы несколькими эпизодами и размещены на японском веб-сайте Advent Children. В коллекционное издание Advent Children Limited Edition Collector’s Set они вошли как одна новелла. Две оригинальных новеллы назывались Случай Дензела (анг. Case of Denzel) и Случай Тифы (анг. Case of Tifa), в североамериканский и европейский релизы фильма вошла также и третья новелла — (Случай Баррета (анг. Case of Barret). До выпуска коллекционного издания Limited Edition Collector’s Set официальных английских переводов этих новелл не существовало, хотя в интернете было выложено несколько фан-переводов. The Reunion Files Также была выпущена небольшая брошюра, озаглавленная The Reunion Files (Материалы Объединения), в которой освещались многие детали процесса создания Advent Children, а также описания персонажей, их изображения, интервью с актерами озвучки и другие комментарии к фильму. Создатели фильма Актеры, озвучивавшие персонажей Разработчики * Режиссер: Тэцуя Номура * Со-режиссер: Такеси Нозуэ * Продюсер: Ёсинори Китасэ * Сопродюсер: Синдзи Хасимото * Автор сценария: Казусигэ Нодзима * Оригинальное музыкальное сопровождение: Нобуо Уэмацу, Цуёси Сэкито, Кейдзи Кавамори, Кенъитиро Фукуи * Арт-директор: Юсуке Наора * Дизайнер существ и механизмов: Такаюки Такея Актеры MoCap * Акихико Кикума * Исаму Татихара * Дзюн Исии * Маюко Аоки * Масаказу Морита * Тэссин Мурата * Юкико Накамура Актеры MoCap, занятые в сражениях * Кендзи Араи * Масахиро Ватанабэ * Мива Хасигути * Риити Обложки Final Fantasy VII Advent Children (English)-1-.jpg|Стандартная обложка североамериканского релиза. Advent-Children-NA-cover.jpg|Обложка специального двухдискового издания для Северной Америки. Advent-Children-limited.jpg|Набор Limited Edition Collector's Set, включающий множество коллекционных предметов и аниме Last Order. Japan Advent Children Complete Cover.jpg|Обложка японского Blu-ray релиза Advent Children Complete. Advent Children Complete US Cover.jpg|Обложка североамериканского Blu-ray релиза Advent Children Complete. Этимология Слово Advent на латыни означает «пришествие», и в христианской религии обычно означает время, непосредственно предшествующее рождению Иисуса Христа либо его второму появлению непосредственно перед концом света. Здесь просматривается очевидная аналогия с возрождением Сефирота, который считает себя Богом и сыном существа, являющегося, по его мнению, священным. Второе пришествие Сефирота также может считаться признаком конца света, поскольку он собирается уничтожить всю жизнь на Планете. Слово Children (Дети) происходит из оригинальной концепции сюжета, который рассказывается детьми и о детях всей Планеты. В совокупности термин Advent Children (Дети Пришествия) может также относиться и к Останкам Сефирота — детям Дженовы, пытающихся подготовить пришествие Сефирота, либо к сходящим на Планету. Он также может относиться и к детям, похищенным Останками для поисков Дженовы с целью обеспечить пришествие Сефирота. Интересные факты * Хотя персонажи фильма в его более поздней редакции Advent Children Complete часто истекают кровью, оригинальный релиз Advent Children содержал всего две сцены с видом крови. В первой кровь виднелась на лице Клауда, когда выстрел Язу разбивал ему очки в начале фильма. Во второй кровь текла из плеча Клауда, когда он вынимал из него клинок Масамунэ во время кульминации его битвы с Сефиротом. * Выпуск видеоклипа южнокорейской певицы Ivy для ее песни «Sonata of Temptation» привел к судебному процессу против нее, поскольку содержание видео являлось почти точным воспроизведением сцены из фильма с поединком Тифы и Лоза в церкви. * В одной из игр Square Enix для Nintendo DS под названием The World Ends With You (Мир заканчивается вместе с тобой) ее создатель Ёдаи Хигасизава ссылается на фразу Тифы из Advent Children: «Dilly dally, shilly shally». * Хотя Аэрис является одной из главных движущих сил фильма, ее имя нигде не упоминается напрямую — вместо этого в фильме используются местоимения «её», «она», «ты» и т. д. Возможно, это связано с разночтением ее имени в разных изданиях оригинальной игры (Aeris и Aerith), и даже среди фанов игры нет единства по этому поводу. * В декабре 2011 года Square Enix опубликовала книгу под названием Final Fantasy VII Lateral Biography Turks -The Kids Are Alright-'', события которой происходят непосредственно перед ''Advent Children и являются завязкой для сюжета фильма. Перевод Субтитры * ma3x666 * СОКРАТ, KimberlyX, F-JAY * N * Hunter * Lea Озвучка * Lisek . * Vincent (авторский перевод) . * Денис Строев (авторский перевод) . Трейлер Advent Children: center|670px Advent Children Complete: center|670px Ссылки * Официальный японский сайт * Официальный японский сайт Complete версии * Advent Children на Википедии * Advent Children на сайте World Art * Advent Children на русскоязычной вики по Final Fantasy